The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to tracheal tubes that include an evacuation lumen and an evacuation port that facilitates suctioning of patient secretions.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the course of treating a patient, a tracheal tube (e.g., endotracheal, nasotracheal, or transtracheal device) may be used to control the flow of gases into the trachea of a patient. Often, a seal between the outside of the tube and the interior wall of the tracheal lumen is required, allowing for generation of positive intrathoracic pressure distal to the seal. Such seals may be formed by inflation of a balloon cuff inside the trachea that contacts the tracheal walls.
The tracheal seal may also prevent or reduce ingress of solid or liquid matter into the lungs from proximal to the seal. In particular, normal swallowing and draining activities of the upper respiratory tract may be disrupted by intubation. Accordingly, secretions (e.g., mucus and saliva) formed in the mouth may gather and pool above a shelf formed by the inflated tracheal cuff. To reduce any migration of this material past the seal of the cuff and into the lungs, clinicians may manage the accumulation of secretions around the seal of the cuff via external suctioning. For example, some tracheal tubes include a dedicated lumen formed in the wall of the tracheal tube that includes a port or opening configured to access any pooled secretions. When negative pressure is applied to the lumen, for example via a syringe, the secretions enter the lumen through the port and are removed from the patient.